


Almost a kiss

by grumpyfaceurn



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyfaceurn/pseuds/grumpyfaceurn
Summary: Fanart





	Almost a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> You know I'm seriously into a new fandom when I start drawing more than just portraits... Again crossposted from [my tumblr](http://grumpyfaceurn.tumblr.com/post/172249439232/so-this-happened)


End file.
